callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dmitrij Petrenko
'Dmitrij Petrenko (ros. Дмитрий Петренко) ' – żołnierz Armii Czerwonej i postać grywalna w Call of Duty: World at War. Występuje także w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Weteran II wojny światowej na froncie wschodnim i bliski przyjaciel Wiktora Reznowa. Życiorys Wczesne życie O wczesnym życiu Dmitrija, poza datą urodzenia (1.08.1923) jedyną pewną informacją jest ta, że w wieku osiemnastu lat (1941 r.) zaciągnął się do Armii Czerwonej. Prawdopodobnie był żołnierzem z poboru zaciągniętym w chwili napaści Niemiec na ZSRR. Bitwa pod Stalingradem W 1942 roku jego 62. dywizja strzelców została skierowana do Stalingradu. 17 września jego jednostka została zmasakrowana i on jako jedyny przeżył ukrywając się w fontannie Barmalej. Po chwili spotkał innego żywego - rannego w rękę sierżanta Wiktora Reznowa. Obaj żołnierze postanowili się zabić niemieckiego generała Heinricha Amsela zwanego architektem cierpienia Stalingradu. Młody Dmitrij z racji rany Reznowa bierze jego karabin snajperski i obserwuje oddział wrogów. Gdy nad ich głowami pojawiają się bombowce, Petrenko strzela do nich. Silniki samolotów zagłuszyły strzał, więc żaden z Niemców nie został zaalarmowany. Po tym dwójka Rosjan przeszła przez budynek kawiarni i zmierzała do kamienicy. Jednak w tym momencie wrogi snajper oddał niecelny strzał w stronę Reznowa. Rosjanie schowali się, po czym doszło do pojedynku snajperskiego, który wygrał Petrenko. Następnie czerwonoarmiści przechodzili przez kolejny budynek, gdy będący na ulicy niemiecki patrol zauważył ich. Wrogowie użyli miotaczy płomieni, przez co w chwilę cały dom stanął w ogniu. Rosjanie jednak przeżyli, bo czołgali się unikając płomieni. Po tym wyskoczyli przez okno tej kamienicy, lecz tam napotkali oddział Niemców. Reznow już miał być przez nich zabity, gdy na odsiecz przybyła dawna jednostka Dmitrija. Wszyscy Sowieci naradzili się, że Heinrich Amsel musi zginąć. Oddział radzieckich piechurów miał zaatakować sztab Amsela, a Petrenko i Reznow mieli ich osłaniać ze snajperki. Tak też się stało i po krótkiej walce Dmitrij zauważył generała uciekającego tylnym wyjściem w czasie, gdy reszta czerwonoarmistów walczyła z Niemcami. Młody żołnierz przycelował i oddał celny strzał w stronę Amsela. Radość jego i Reznowa trwała jednak krótko - budynek w którym byli został ostrzelany przez czołgi. W ostatnim momencie Rosjanie rzucili się z okna do rzeki Wołgi w celu ratowania życia. Między 1942 a 1945 Na temat tego okresu nic nie wiadomo. Niemniej można przypuszczać, że Dmitrij brał czynny udział w walce. Wraz z Czernowem i Reznowem zostają wcieleni do 3 Armii Uderzeniowej, która brała udział m. in. w wyzwalaniu Białorusi (Operacja Bagration) i Polski. Petrenko prawdopodobnie brał udział w tych walkach. Wzgórza Seelow Przed radziecką inwazją Dmitrij razem ze swoimi towarzyszami został uwięziony przez niemieckich żołnierzy na wzgórzach Seelow. Wszyscy sowieccy jeńcy z wyjątkiem jego zostali zabici przez przeciwników. Gdy Petrenko próbuje wziąć broń martwego radzieckiego żołnierza, zaczyna być bity przez Niemców, lecz przez niepodziewany atak Reznowa i Czernowa zostaje on uratowany. Po tym wraz z innymi czerwonoarmistami bierze udział w walce. Rosjanie przyjmują taktykę przejmowania okopów. Mimo zaciętego oporu wroga, Sowietom udaje się dojść do pobliskiej farmy. Tam Niemcy wytoczyli przeciwko nim czołgi. Dmitrij dostał za zadanie niszczenie ich a pomocą wyrzutni Panzerschreck, co wykonał. Następnie Rosjanie natknęli się na jeszcze większe umocnienia. Opór Niemców został jednak zdławiony przy wsparciu czołgów i Dmitrija, który ostrzeliwał wrogie wieże z rakiet. Po bitwie Petrenko wraz z innymi kompanami wysłuchuje zachęcającej do walki przemowy, którą wygłosił Wiktor Reznow. Bitwa pancerna 16 kwietnia 1945 roku Petrenko wraz z sierżantem Reznowem dostali rozkaz wzięcia udziału w bitwie pancernej na wzgórzach Seelow. Obaj siedzieli w jednym czołgu T-34. Sierżant wskazywał cele, a młody żołnierz je ostrzeliwał. Ta współpraca dobrze pokierowała radzieckim natarciem. Niemcy tracili czołgi, ludzi i wieżę radiową. Po bitwie obaj wysiedli z czołgu i wsiedli wraz z innymi czerwonoarmistami do pociągu kierującego się do Berlina, stolicy III Rzeszy.thumb|220x220px|Zdjęcie Dmitrija z amerykańskich akt. Bitwa o Berlin Pankow Tydzień później front przesunął się jeszcze dalej na zachód. 3 armię uderzeniową, w której był Dmitrij, przewieziono do Pankow, dzielnicy Berlina. Żołnierze mieli za zadanie przebić się przez dzielnicę mieszkalną do pobliskiego azylu. Pomimo dużego oporu wroga udaje im się to m. in. dzięki celnemu strzelaniu Petrenki z Panzerschrecka i wsparciu pancernemu. Po walce z ciężkimi stratami doszli do azylu. Tam Dmitrij wziął strzelbę, bo czerwonoarmiści spodziewali się zasadzki. Tak też się stało, ale zasadzka nie spowodowała dużych strat. Po chwili Petrenko zaczął ostrzeliwać Niemców z zamontowanego KM. Po długiej walce azyl został oczyszczony i żołnierze rozpoczęli walkę na poziomie ulicy. Tam Niemcy krótko walczyli, po czym rozpoczęli odwrót. Dmitrij wraz z innymi żołnierzami i czołgami strzelali do uciekających. W tym czasie komisarz partyjny Markow ostrzegł przez megafon, że wszyscy żołnierze Wehrmachtu stawiający opór zostaną zabici. Centrum Dzień później żołnierze wbili się jeszcze głębiej w obronę Berlina. Artyleria radziecka rozpoczęła ostrzał w pobliżu wroga, więc czerwonoarmiści zdecydowali się schować do pobliskiego budynku. Podczas przechodzenia przez niego, sierż. Reznow usłyszał wrogów obsługujących radio. Rosjanie wzięli ich z zaskoczenia i zabili wszystkich obecnych w pomieszczeniu. Po walce Dmitrij zszedł niżej i uratował przy okazji swojego towarzysza od torturujących go Niemców. To spowodowało kolejną strzelaninę pomiędzy wrogimi sobie armiami. Potem czerwonoarmiści doszli do dużego, zdobionego pomieszczenia. Przebywało w nim dużo wrogów, ale ich opór został zdławiony po tym, jak Petrenko zabił obsługę KM i kilku innych wrogów za pomocą Koktajli Mołotowa. Po przejściu przez całą budowlę wyszli na ulicę, gdzie jednostki pancerne właśnie prowadziły natarcie. Oddział Reznowa wspomógł ich w walce. Podczas kanonady jeden z pocisków uderzył w dom, w którym jeden z Niemców obsługiwał KM. To lekko ogłuszyło Dmitrija, jednak dalej kontynuował on walkę. Po wykonanym rozkazie dobicia reszty Niemców, na rozkaz Reznowa młody żołnierz może dokonać wyboru co do 3 wrogów: może ich zabić szybko lub powoli. Po wykonaniu wyroku wszyscy schodzą do podziemnej stacji metra, by schronić się przed ostrzałem artyleryjskim. Wzięli obecnych tam z zaskoczenia. Na całym peronie dochodzi do walki, a Niemcy mieli w posiadaniu gniazda KM-ów. Po przebiciu się dalej sierż. Reznow próbował otworzyć drzwi na zewnątrz. Petrenko wraz z resztą mieli go osłaniać, lecz przed otwarciem tych drzwi metro zostało zalane wodą z rzeki Sprewy. Reichstag 30 kwietnia 1945 Rosjanina w końcu zdołano wyłowić z zalanego metra. Jednak nie miał on czasu na odpoczynek. Został on przydzielony do 150 dywizji strzelców, która miała za zadanie zdobyć Reichstag. Na znak komisarza Markowa żołnierze ruszyli do walki. Oczyścili przy tym kilka budynków z Niemców, w tym bibliotekę. Na gwizdek komisarza żołnierze ruszyli na niemiecki parlament. Jednak sytuacja Rosjan była trudna, bo wróg posiadał cztery działa kal. 88 mm. Dmitrij dostał za zadanie zniszczyć je wszystkie. Zadanie wykonał z pomocą bomb z opóźnionym zapalnikiem. Czerwonoarmiści, pomimo ciężkich strat coraz bardziej zbliżali się do drzwi Reichstagu. W pewnym momencie zza filara wyskoczył wróg z miotaczem ognia, który skorzystał z nieuwagi Rosjan i zabił Czernowa, kolegę Dmitrija. Mimo to, Dmitrij nie miał czasu, by ubolewać nad stratą towarzysza i musiał wykonać rozkaz wejścia do środka budynku niemieckiego parlamentu. Po wysłuchaniu płomiennej przemowy wszyscy rzucili się do walki. Po przejściu przez pierwszą falę obrony Rosjanie zostali przygwożdżeni ostrzałem z KM, lecz dzięki celnemu strzelaniu Petrenki z balkonu Sowieci mogli posuwać się dalej. Gdy zszedł już na niższe piętro, strzelił z Panzerschrecka do okopanego żołnierza niszcząc przy okazji słynny znak orła, który był godłem III Rzeszy. Potem cały oddział dostał się na dach budynku. Tam po pokonaniu wszystkich Niemców Reznow zachęcił Dmitrija, by ten dokonał zaszczytu zawieszenia czerwonego sztandaru na szczycie Reichstagu. O mało nie zginął przy tym, bo jeden z żywych Niemców starał się go zastrzelić. Na szczęście Reznow go przy tym uratował, a wkrótce wojna w Europie dobiegła końca. Operacja "Olimp" Pół roku później władze ZSRR zdecydowały się przeprowadzić tajną operację za kołem podbiegunowym w Kanadzie. Ich celem było przejęcie tajnej broni nazistów (domniemana Wunderwaffe) i niemieckiego naukowca (Friedrich Steiner), który zaproponował Rosjanom współpracę. Sowieci musieli wykonać zadanie, zanim zrobią to zachodni alianci. Całą operacją miał dowodzić gen. Nikita Dragowicz i płk. Lew Krawczenko (ci sami dowódcy zostawili sierż. Reznowa bez wsparcia podczas bitwy pod Stalingradem). Petrenko i Reznow wzięli udział w tej misji. Dzięki nowej taktyce Armii Czerwonej (m. in. wsparcie moździerzy) szybko pokonano niedobitków z SS osiągnięto statek z bronią oraz pojmano niemieckiego naukowca. Wtedy Reznow ostrzegł Dmitrija przed Dragowiczem, Krawczenką i Steinerem mówiąc, że są to oportuniści i manipulatorzy. Po tym wszyscy udali się na pokład unieruchomionego statku przewożącego broń. Tajną niemiecką Wunderwaffe okazał się gaz Nova 6. thumb|220x220px|Śmierć Petrenki w komorze gazowej. Generał Dragowicz był pochłonięty mocą gazu, więc by usunąć nieufających mu żołnierzy i jednocześnie sprawdzić działanie Novy, rozkazał wsadzić 6 Rosjan do komór gazowych (dwie komory po trzech żołnierzy). Dmitrij zginął w męczarniach od zabójczej broni. Wkrótce doszło do ataku brytyjskich komandosów na statek, dzięki czemu Reznow uciekł i pielęgnował w sobie chęć zemsty za śmierć przyjaciela. Niestety uciekł też Dragowicz z próbką Novy 6. Ciekawostki *Pomimo niewątpliwego oddania nigdy nie został awansowany. *Ma takie samo nazwisko jak Jurij z Call of Duty: United Offensive. *Z powodów ograniczeń technologicznych, w wersji na konsolę Wii w komorze z gazem Nova 6 nie widać u niego wypadających gałek ocznych. W pozostałych wersjach gracz jest w stanie je zaobserwować. *Ma to samo imię, co jeden trenerów rosyjskiej reprezentacji w piłce nożnej. *W Call of Duty: Black Ops w jego materiałach wywiadowczych w rubryce "Miejsce urodzenia" nic nie jest napisane. *Jego dokonania podczas misji w Stalingradzie są wzorowane na Wasiliju Zajcewie z filmu "Wróg u bram". *Analizatorzy CIA przygotowując jego akta podczas zimnej wojny zanotowali, że Dmitrij podczas bitwy o Berlin został ranny. Nie doszli jednak do szczegółów tej rany. **Dziwi też, w jaki sposób CIA wiedziała o ranach Dmitrija. * Czasem może dojść do sytuacji, że w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 jeden członków PMC będzie miał losowo wybrane imię Dmitrij Petrenko. * Zgodnie z polską transkrypcją cyrylicy jego nazwisko powinno być zapisane jako Pietrenko lub Pjetrenko. en:Dimitri Petrenko ru:Дмитрий Петренко fr:Dimitri Petrenko sv:Dimitri Petrenko Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops